


Simple Season

by StradivariuswithTea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boarding School (Of sorts), Eventual Smut, Fluff, I finally got a laptop and am starting this up again so please don't hate me, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mustard Yellow Jumpers, Obvious Teenage Angst, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StradivariuswithTea/pseuds/StradivariuswithTea
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, smokes. John Watson, studies vigorously. Sherlock Holmes, has skipped nearly 2 grades. John Watson keeps an A average because he has to.Running into each other (almost literally) just happened to work out.





	1. Sherlock Holmes gets pissy

**Author's Note:**

> "Had John Hamish Watson not been wearing that annoyingly adorable cream coloured cable knit jumper, Sherlock Holmes would not have picked him up."   
> •  
> •  
> •  
> This is my first official fic. More to come soon! Enjoy!   
> ~Adi

Sherlock shook his head slowly throwing the lit cigarette bud on the floor, stomping it out hard onto the ground covered with fallen autumn leaves. Shoving his cold hands in his dark trousers that happened to much more uncomfortable than he was typically used to. This only further irritated him. The matter of why he was irritated was a mystery to those standing around him. Those people included, Molly hooper an irritatingly too nice kind of girl, a boy named Lestrade whose first name he never got around to caring enough to know what it was but made several half hearted attempts, and a small annoyingly flirtatious girl named Irene. Though "girl" wouldn't be the best word to describe her. 

Sherlock turned around, his back facing the group as he flicked his wrists about, in an angrily graceful manner.  
"I told you all, I need something new! This school is driving me mad and I need something to entertain me. Otherwise... I'll just die in a pile of angst and mild depression." 

As if it was almost rehearsed the group sighed and rolled their eyes in unison, though Sherlock didn't see it he did in fact, hear it. However it still turned out to be extreamly annoying to the pale lankey 16 year old. He huffed aggressively, running up the stairs to the homely school taking them two at a time. 

Although this seemed to be turning out as one of the most annoying, tediously agonizing mornings of Sherlock's life, This would become a day he would forever mark as fortuitously, brilliantly, perfectly amazing. Though he would never say those words out loud, not to the people who considered him as an aquantience anyway. 

Had Sherlock Holmes not been unreasonably irritated at 7:36am on a Tuesday morning, and had the group behind him not all sighed in unison annoying him further he may not have swung the door open with such force to have knocked the brand new student, John Hamish Watson, clean off his feet onto the creaky wood floor of Baskerville Boarding School, and had John Hamish Watson not been wearing that annoyingly adorable cream coloured cable knit jumper, Sherlock Holmes would not have picked him up.


	2. John is easy to fluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's sweaty hands, blushing cheeks, messed up jumper, and illegible hand writing makes all the difference for the remainder of his first day at Baskerville high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "(oh if you could see how he was reacting in his mind) John Watson's blushing cheeks threw him into a frenzy. Though of course you'd never be able to tell, and he certainly would never say so, even if you pressed really hard."
> 
> Chapter 2!!!  
> Hope you like it!!  
> Feel free to critique me, I'd love advice.  
> Caio Caio! ~Adi

For John Watson, this morning happened to be considerably more stressful than usual. His hands were sweating, his breath a tad shaky and he was decidedly (in his mind of course) not fit to meet the incredibly handsome boy that knocked him on his arse and rushed to pick him up. 

"Thank you i-" 

John was abruptly cut off and decently surprised when the clearly younger boy had his hands shoved in John's jumper, fixing his dress shirt. It was an odd situation, but it looked even worse from a farther perspective but we won't mention the look of surprise on the girls faces and the smug smile from Geoff (?) Lestrade. Oh wait we did! But yet either way, when Sherlock stood, satisfied with how he had fixed up John Watson he folded his hands behind his back silently, a blank look on his face. (oh if you could see how he was reacting in his mind) John Watson's blushing cheeks threw him into a frenzy. Though of course you'd never be able to tell, and he certainly would never say so, even if you pressed really hard. 

"T-thank you again. Sorry I was in the way of your door. I'm John Watson! I'm new here." 

He smiled brightly and Sherlock repressed a smile back, instead giving a slight nod of his head sticking his hand out giving a firm handshake. 

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. Have you played rugby long? You really should switch out of the team if you don't like it that much. Join the Biology club. Later." 

He walked away, smug, smiling to himself wishing he could see the look on John's face without having to turn around, but either way he kept on as John stood still, mouth agape, flabbergasted and a bit flustered. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head, grabbing his satchel slinging it over his shoulder as he walked off, shaking his head in utter disbelief and amazement. 

"Sherlock Holmes..... How..... Brilliant." 

~first period bell~ 

John squinted his eyes at the smudged ink on the palm of his hand, sighing frustrated letting his hands fall to his side. Unable to read the schedule he tried to inscribe on his sweaty hands, he turned, putting his back to the wall, slowly sliding down before sitting down completely. Feeling a tap on his shoulder not long after. Looking up, he immediately blushing again, smiling as he stood, standing before the tall pale curly headed boy who had his hands stuffed up his shirt only an hour prior.  
"Come to maths with me. You'll get yelled at if you stay here. Besides I need a partner anyway, and I'm terribly tired of the group at lunch."  
And that's quite simply how John's day went. Following around the curly headed Holmes, clearly in some of the wrong classes, deciding to get that all sorted out tomorrow. He was positively infatuated with the paler boy and wanted to spend time with him all day. Unknowingly to John, Sherlock liked it just as much. But you didn't hear that from me.


End file.
